Jackunzel Warm Bodies AU
by hipsteristoomainstream
Summary: Jack trades his icy powers for the un-dead abilities of a zombie, and Rapunzel fights for the human race's last hope. When her boyfriend Flynn is murdered and "J" and his friends begin to feel sympathetic towards the humans, Rapunzel finds herself sheltered in the rotten city of Corona by what she's been fighting her whole life- zombies... and potentially falling in love with one.
1. Welcome to Corona, Zombie Capital

**I now I should be working on important things like assignments and updating the million other stories i have on this website, but _this just hit me. _**

**Jack Frost trades in his icy powers for zombie charm. Remember that whole thing about not remembering who you were before you were 'chosen'? That still applies here. Yes, the Big Four are in this, and no, I'm not adding any other movies.**

**Get ready for some Jackunzel, my friends.**

**-Erica**

* * *

_"This is a corpse affected by the plague. It is uncaring, unfeeling. Corpses do not think. They do not bleed. They are incapable of remorse."_

Rapunzel's father's words repeated in her mind like a dead ring. Her eyesight was blurring in and out of focus, the blood spilling before her eyes forcing her to push the vile her body was accumulating back down her throat. Her breathing was definitely unsteady and paranoia was slowly settling in her being, and she was sure it was there to stay.

She clutched to the cold pistol in her hands, her eyes darting from every direction. Friends fell at her feet, living corpses running and feeding off their flesh. Their moans and groans in the delight of the grotesque goods made Rapunzel's heart wither.

She was only fourteen.

Now those words are plastered in her mind. Every time she went out on patrol her father, the leader of the pack, would repeat them on screen. Nothing hurt her anymore after the amount of losses she's witnessed. You'd be lucky to see her cry. Her father had always said she was an innocent little girl but when the time came a brave, heartless warrior. She knew that when she was going to die it was for a cause.

Her troop was first up for the day. Bright and early at 6 a.m. she was down in the main square. The morning was filled with hope in the brisk wind and small rays of sunlight, but Rapunzel knew there was none; no hope that this plague will cease.

Her father's words of warning appeared on the screen. She saw the new kid to her left figit around uncomfortably. _Dead. _Any regrets, any uneasy feeling is a soul's contamination waiting to happen.

Thank god her friend Astrid wasn't in her group today. They were going into the belly of the beast. The city.

To her right, her boyfriend Flynn stood, head held high, admiring every word Rapunzel's father was saying. If there was anybody she didn't want to see die, it would be him.

"Flynn," she whispered, "Are you… alright?"

She reached to take his hand, but instead he pulled her into a tight embrace. It caught her off guard, but soon enough she wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed into her hair, and she had to push his broad shoulders when the doors to the city opened. "C'mon," said with a weak smile. He nodded and repositioned his hands on his gun into the caution stance. _Game on._

They walked ahead and the doors slammed shut behind them with a thud. "Stick together," Flynn demanded.

Rapunzel chuckled. His mood can change so quickly sometimes. "And?"

Flynn turned around and smiled at her, "Aim for the head."

* * *

_Oh god, don't. Just stop- you think that makes it better? Stop! _J watched a fairly beat up zombie pick at it's rotten flesh. The corpse had its hand in its mouth, pulling the skin off all the way to the bottom of its neck.

He was taking a shortcut through a smokey alley. The sun was up in the sky by now, and sheets of old newspaper rolled by at his feet. It was a fairly windy day, and it smelt like always- rot.

_You're a zombie you idiot, you've seen worse. _A moan escaped his lips, realizing his inner conscience was right.

He stumbled out of the alleyway and onto the street. It was deserted as usual, with some zombies scattered here and there. _It's usually busier… where is everyone?_

J moaned, displeased, as the bitter wind blew his white locks of hair around in the wind. _Why can't the wind die like the rest of us, god dammit!_

He made his way down the sidewalk and reached a crosswalk. _I think they used these to cross the street before…well, everything happened. _He shrugged and shuffled down the crosswalk. Abandoned cars were pushed through the center of the crosswalk, and J groaned. He walked around the end of a large white van and sidestepped inbetween two other cars. When he finally reached the end of the crosswalk, he felt accomplished.

_I wonder what makes these things move, _he thought.

He looked around at the other zombies stumbling around. _I wonder if they think in their mind, too._

He looked in the window of an old bakery- well, what was left of the shattered window- and saw a group of familiar zombies in the middle of it. _What's going on in there? Oh, wait- _he sniffed in the cold air. There was something here, something… alive. He groaned and opened the door of the bakery. A small bell rang when he did; it was attached to the door.

J looked at the other zombies blankly. _If only I could show some emotion, _he thought to himself, _something that didn't look vile or scary… how about a grin? A smile? Something that won't make the humans piss themselves every time they see one of us?_ Instead, he sniffed again and looked up at the ceiling and snarled. He knew where the living thing was.

A female zombie- one with crazy orange hair, J had seen her around- noticed his expression and ran through the doors at the back and up the stairs. _Great, now she's going to take everything, _J huffed.

When he was waiting for the female to get back, he stopped to really take in the place. _I wonder who would run this place. Maybe a family of four and they all live upstairs. Besides the living dead in the centre of it and all the blood splattered on the walls, the rotten bread, the chairs and tables sprawled around on the floor and every other flaw, the little bakery would've been nice in another life. I think I would come here to get my bread, maybe on my way to work, if I had a job. Damn, I can't remember._

A growl sounded behind him. Unsteadily, he turned around on his heel to see the girl with the big hair call him over from the door. She was calling another guy behind J, and when he turned around he saw a zombie about his age limping with a stick in his left hand. _What the hell happened to this guy? Oh, shit… they cut his leg up. _J looked up at him and groaned, trying to say _if you were alive, that would hurt. A lot. _The zombie kid shrugged and limped towards the girl.

_They seem chummy. _

The undead trio made their way up the stairs, following the girl. She stopped at a door upstairs and turned around, looking at J. She pointed to herself, moaning. She was trying to say her name. "M-Mer…i…da." She pointed to her friend and he pulled a picture out of his pocket. _Wait, what's this? Oh… It's him as a kid. God, he was scrawny. _He flipped the picture over and in messy handwriting was 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'. _Hiccup? Who names their kid 'Hiccup'? _J looked at Hiccup with his eyebrows quirked and he shrugged.

Merida pointed at J, as if to ask what his name was. Jack knew what she meant, but he sighed… _Merida, if only I knew. _"J..j…j-" He was interrupted by footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. The other zombies found out about the living thing.

Merida and Hiccup swung the door open and J ran inside after them. They slammed it shut, and soon enough it began to pound, and louder moans could be heard. J stayed at the door, keeping the others from coming in.

In front of them was a deserted living room, with a dark black dog in the corner, whimpering. _A dog? That's it? I thought there was a human up here! _Soon enough, a human came out from the door at the back with a gun.

She looked really frightened, but still determined to keep her life. Her hair was win pigtails and had orange, green, pink, blue, and yellow streaks in it. It reminded J of what a rainbow was and how they never come out anymore.

Merida screamed and ran for the human. Hiccup was mesmerized by the dog and took it in his arms. The girl shot at Merida, twice in the leg and once in her chest, but Merida kept going.

J looked at Hiccup and then at the girl. _Something about killing her doesn't feel right at all. Why do you have to kill her? Why can't we bring her back to where all the other humans go? We're dead, it doesn't matter if we can't have food! _J screamed, but Merida had already bitten the girl. She screamed and cried. The banging on the door became louder at the smell of fresh blood. The girl began to look around frantickly, and J watched her. When she realized there was no way out without getting killed, she calmed under Merida's grasp.

J screamed again, and Merida looked at him questionably. J motioned her over, and looked at the girl. Merida pushed the weak girl across the room and to J.

What happened next may be a shocker, the girl weakly locked the door for J. She was crying now, she knew what was going to happen. The banging continued, but J didn't have to stand against the door to keep the others out. _What is she doing? _

She brought her hands together and curled inward, tears streaming down her face. J slowly put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I…mmhm..s-sorry.." he groaned. _Am I feeling…sympathetic? Is that was this feeling is called?_

The girl looked at him with a weak smile. "Y-you don't have to be. I knew I was going to die one day, anyway."

J tried to smile, a small smile, but it didn't come out. The girl was shaking, and turned around to see her dog, being held and cradled by Hiccup. Merida was watching it all unfold. "His name is Toothless," she told Hiccup. He looked up at her and smiled, then tried to say the name. It came out sounding nothing like it, but what can you do?

"Will you watch over him for me…?" Hiccup did the impossible- he smiled.

_What is happening to us? Merida looks like she's going to blow it… why are we being so nice to this girl? This has never happened before._

Merida growled and chomped her teeth. J shook is head, and Hiccup rose to his feet. "Sh…she, come-"

Merida growled loudly. She looked pained not to eat her.

J noticed the girl was still shaking. She had dropped her gun, and she knew that she couldn't trust a _corpse. _A _zombie. _So he stepped in front of her protectively. He felt the need to protect this girl, whoever she was. "N-No…" he breathed. The girl stifled a sob.

* * *

Rapunzel trudged through the mud, trying to get to an area of town through a shortcut. Her troop was behind her, Flynn hot on her heels. Her grey tank top wasn't helping at all in the cold. She bit her lip. They were trying to get to an area of town that the sensors picked up human activity. Alive activity. They haven't seen any zombies yet, and she hoped she didn't have to.

They park's grotesque adandoned green ended and a long street lay ahead. Rapunzel looked over her shoulder, "See? I know where I'm going."

The group of teenagers turned left and began a small run. They twisted and turned through the street and around the cars, as Rapunzel noticed the zombies stayed on the sidewalk only.

"It's up ahead on the right," the tech geek of the group whispered.

They quickened their pace when the moan and groans surrounding them intensified. Rapunzel looked behind her and saw two or three zombies running their way. They sniffed them out.

"Flynn!" she whisper-yelled. He looked at her with wide eyes and knew something was wrong. They separated from the others and crept alongside the other end of the street, away from the disaster waiting to happen.

Flynn and Rapunzel had worked out a plan, if everyone else was slowing them down, if there was any possibility that there would be danger, to separate from the others. Death comes as fast and hard as a whip in this life, and 'to live without one another was not an option', as Flynn said.

Now they were right in front of the bakery. Rapunzel could see zombies infesting the main downstairs of it, but no human would be dumb enough to stay downstairs. "Back entrance, run through the alley… now!" she called.

They bolted into the alley as soon as gunshots and screams erupted into the sky. A small old zombie noticed them and ran after the duo, until Flynn's gun fired. Rapunzel's eyes widened and she ran faster. "Why did you do that?" she said breathlessly, "They know we're back here now!"

As expected, zombies burst out the back doors. Flynn cursed loudly and shot his pistol repeatedly, fighting for his life. Rapunzel was shooting at the zombies coming down the dark alleyway they just ran through.

_I'm going to die._


	2. Rapunzel Meets J

**So basically, I'm updating so early because I write this while waiting for School of Dragons to load :$ Opps! Its just so goooodddd. I GOT MY ZIPPLEBACK (I named him Overland, of course) TO ADULT AND NOW I CAN FLY ALL OVER THE PLACE EEP!~**

**-Erica**

* * *

J heard the gunshots start, and the moaning and banging on the door disease. Merida was still pissed off, and Hiccup was holding her off. _I could bring her downstairs, _he thought, _where Merida can't hurt her. But still, there were gunshots- the humans will kill us. _

The girl whimpered behind him. He turned around and noticed her neck was swelling up where Merida ripped out her skin. Her veins where sticking out from where the infection was spreading. _Oh god, she's going to be one of us._

She sank down to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks. J knelt down in front of her and touched her cheek this time, she shivered at his cold hands. _All I can do is keep you cold, kid. _"K-keep… you safe," he said.

His hand trailed down to her neck, and she flinched with a squeal. Her tears were intensifying. "Knock me out! Kill me, something! Let her eat me- I don't care, it hurts- ah! It hurts too much!" she begged and pleaded.

J could only watch her in pain. _Is this how it is for everyone? I never really stopped to think how much it hurts- you know, the change. She looks terrified, and she's sweating like a pig. _"Name?" he mumbled.

The girl looked at him confused. "Nameee?" he said, a little louder.

"Toothiana," she said.

_If this girl is to die tonight, she should at least remember her own name._

J got up and walked backwards. She looked at him, petrified. J looked at Merida and nodded.

Toothiana was killed that afternoon.

* * *

"Rapunzel," Flynn barked. The zombies have been held off, and the moans and screams had died down a bit. "Run in, now!"

She didn't stop to think, she just ran in. The zombies have now all flooded outside, and she ran up the stairs in the back. There she faced a door and tried the handle. Locked. She shot it, and saw three zombies standing above a body of a girl. She was pale, and Rapunzel knew she was infected. Why weren't they still eating her body? What was going on?

The three turned to look at her. She raised her gun up and shot the one in front with white hair in the chest with a high-pitched grunt. He didn't flinch. He began to walk towards her, and she kept missing his head. Her hand began to shake and she got panicked.

She kicked the zombie in the thigh when he got too close and he went down. The other two moaned. A female corpse with orange hair marched over towards her. Rapunzel shot, but hit her shoulder. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_

The girl grabbed her arm and threw her on a wooden chair, then whipped her gun at the window, shattering it with a big smash. Rapunzel sat, wide-eyed. _Why am I not dead yet? Since when were zombies this smart, anyway?_

When she really looked at the three zombies, they weren't like the rest. Their skin wasn't as pale, and it looked like they were… communicating with each other. Body movements, some words, but more than other zombies she'd seen.

One guy was holding onto a black dog. His collar made little dangling sounds, and the guy was wearing some sort of armour. He looked like a solider, but not one from Rapunzel's base camp. Maybe an underground solo group of less people got attacked or something. He had two small braids in his hair, and leftover stubble lining his jaw. She also noticed the leftover blood staining his pants, but none of it was fresh.

There was another boy. He was in the corner of the room, and had white, white hair. His blue hoodie had not one fresh drop of blood on it- maybe he was starving himself? One things for sure, he couldn't keep his eye off Rapunzel.

_Oh god, I'm gonna end up like this kid._

The girl on the floor was surrounded in a pool of blood. Rapunzel wasn't that disgusted by those kinds of sights anymore, and she had seen much worse. For one thing, her brain hasn't been eaten… she's going to be one of them. These zombies are letting her come back as one of them, and from the looks of it, waiting for her to rise.

Rapunzel heard a yell downstairs, a familiar manly yell. Her eyes widened and got up from her chair. "FLYNN!" she screamed.

She made a run for the door, but was pushed over before she could even process a thought. It was the one with the red hair. _Boy, is she the angry one of the group. _She screamed in Rapunzel's face, and for the first time that day, the fear of death surged through Rapunzel's core.

J ran and pushed Merida off Rapunzel with a high-pitched groan. _That little bitch! She just ate! _Merida rolled off the girl and J scrambled to pick her up. The girl screamed in his arms and out of nowhere, stabbed his chest with a dagger. J grunted, _this ones going to be hard._

He brought his shaking hand up reassuringly. The girl stared at it bizarrely. J sighed and looked over his right shoulder. Merida had fallen over the chair she forced the girl down into. He looked quickly at Hiccup, and Hiccup knew what he was trying to do. _Grab the girls and run._

Hiccup put Toothless down and focused his attention on Toothiana. J reverted his however back on the girl. _God, she's so beautiful. More beautiful than any other human I've seen. Her eyes- damn, are they green. _He moved his hand to her hair; she was shaking. _Her hair is really soft, too._

_**What is he doing?! **__Sniffing me out before he devours me?_

_I wonder who Flynn is? Maybe it's her friend. She shaking- OH GOD I'M SCARING HER! _J mentally slapped himself. _Crap, it wasn't this hard with Tooth. Dammit…don't be creepy, don't be creepy- wait, you're a zombie! Of course your- SHUT UP! _ J shook his head, his white locks flying with him. "N-name?"

Rapunzel bit her lip and stuttered her name.

_Rapunzel…hm… she doesn't look like a Rapunzel._

"J…mm..J-"

They were interrupted by Toothless' barking. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Slowly, but they were coming.

J could feel Rapunzel's heart rate pick up. Hiccup stood beside him now, with Tooth's corpse in his hand. J reached his hand up and took some of Tooth's blood. He put it on Rapunzel's cheek, caressing her gently. "Come." He said firmly.

He helped her up, and she was still quaking. He put his arm around her and she shuttered.

_Where the hell am I going? _She thought, panicked.

Hiccup turned around and took one last look at his friend Merida. Well, sort of friend, zombies can't _really _communicate, but she was all he had. Now he has a dead girl –soon to turn out like him- in his arms, a loyal canine at his side, and a new friend. They were being nice to the humans.

_What were they doing?_


	3. In J's Mind

**I decided to go a little different in this chapter and have it in J's point of view! I hope you like it.**

**-Erica**

* * *

**J's POV**

_Sometimes I see old 'cinema posters' in deserted antique shops. There's one down the road from the bakery, actually. There was one with a young blonde-haired girl on the cover. It had 'Alice in Wonderland' written on the front cover in bold yellow font. On the large paper had three words on the bottom put in quotations; "Curiouser and curiouser." I wish there was a book I could read with a whole bunch of quotes about being curious, or even about oblivion, but the library got burnt down while I was changing, like Tooth._

_Poor, poor Tooth._

_Her blood stopped gushing out of her next and turned stale and bitter. Hiccup tried to lick it up at one point (making a very awkward scene seeing as her limp body was in her arms) and he gagged on the retched taste._

_Were stumbling through the back alleyways, twisting and turning until the ruckus behind us faded away, and Rapunzel stopped shaking, which was never, so we still run._

_She doesn't know what happened back there. Why we had Tooth, what happened to her friends, where we were going… wait- where the hell are we going?_

_I moaned, trying to give Hiccup the message. He looked at me over his shoulder for a split second then carried on._

_My grip tightened on Rapunzel's shoulder, making her wince. But she knew, she saw. We were facing a road. There was an old graveyard past it, and from the looks of it, we were making our way there._

_I looked at Rapunzel, and she was taking deep breaths. Finally, some strength from her!_

_We slowed our pace and casually walked onto the road. Rapunzel shrugged my hand off of her, and she walked regularly. I huffed, and hit her shoulder lightly. She turned around and glared at me. "Be… dead," I moaned and shuffled ahead. She nodded and obliged, making the worst zombie impression ever. Whatever, it worked fine._

_When we made our way onto the graveyard, we picked up into a run again. Rapunzel made her way beside Hiccup, complaining I was too "slow."_

_Hiccup twisted through the various graves, and stopped at a old looking chapel. Beside it were different sizes of bricks, probably fallen off of the small structure._

_I push Hiccup aside and walk in first, you know, to check if everything was alright. If he went in first, he couldn't fight any other zombie in there with a decaying body in his hands. And if Rapunzel went first… oh boy._

_I scoped the place out. Seems Hiccup had made this his home. It was pretty good, he had little nick-nacks around… I'm trying to ignore the severed dog paw in the corner. Maybe he took Toothless because he needed another friend besides Merida._

_Rapunzel slumped down in the corner and brought her knees to her chest. I think she's crying. I could her soft sobs coming from her side of the room._

_Hiccup and I were placing Tooth down on the floor. She'll rise any second now, it doesn't really take us long._

_Hiccup easily became distracted and started playing with Toothless, letting out sounds of delight as he ran around on his four legs. They seemed to have really hit it off._

_I sat beside Tooth to keep her company. Somebody should._

_I looked at Rapunzel from across the room. She looked up, and we made eye contact. Dammit, those green eyes. I couldn't look away._

_"That your girlfriend?"_

_I moaned, confused._

_"Is she your girlfriend? Are we burying her body or something?"_

_Oh, shit. "N-no.."_

_She quirked her eyebrow at me and slowly stood up, "Then why did you bring her here?"_

_"M…She-" Crap, I really wish I could talk normally. I pointed at myself, "Z…zom-"_

_"Oh, she's going to become a corpse?"_

_I nodded. Yes, point hot girl for understanding zombie._

_"You like her, don't you?" she chuckled._

_I stopped to think about it, but I shook my head no._

_Rapunzel bit her lip, "So… he does?" She looked at Hiccup, he was still playing with Toothless. "Or did he just want her dog?"_

_I smiled breathlessly. Two points hot girl, for making a corpse smile._

_She walked closer to me, and I caught myself blinking faster. I firmly shut my eyes and opened them again. "Alright, now I know why everybody else is here… Why am I here?"_

_I shrugged, "Not..hm..safe." Oh, that was good J!_

_"I didn't need you to help me, I would have been fine on my own," she insisted._

_Perfect, she's stubborn too._

_She sat about three feet away from me, cross legged. I didn't show any emotion, I just looked down at her boots. They were very muddy and black._

_"My boyfriend, Flynn… I don't know what happened to him," she began._

_**BOYFRIEND?** I knew there was a Flynn, but boyfriend? Well, I hope Merida took care of him._

_God dammit J, that was rude._

_"…and I want to go back and see if he's alive-"_

_"No," I said quickly. "Not…safe,"_

_She huffed, "I get it, I've dealt with this stuff before! I hunt you things for a living, for Christ's sake!"_

_That made me a little uneasy. I don't really know what to do at this point either. I could get up and walk away and I could act annoyed, angry, or sad. That's one thing. Or I could stay and try to reason with her with the two words I can shove out of my mouth._

_A tear shed down Rapunzel's face. Her face got a little red and puffy. "I just, don't want him to get hurt."_

_That's it. That's fucking it._

_I stood up and pointed to the floor, "S-stay."_

_And just like that I marched (well, stumbled) out the door to find Flynn._

_What does he even look like?_


End file.
